


Mutual Interest

by darkestbliss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anxiety, Chatting & Messaging, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Online Relationship, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestbliss/pseuds/darkestbliss
Summary: A tale told entirely through Twitter's direct messaging system.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @padfoot - Sirius Black  
> @RJLupin - Remus Lupin  
> @prongsypotter - James Potter  
> @w0rmtail - Peter Pettigrew  
> @alicethealmighty - Alice Longbottom  
> @ItsTonks - Nymphadora Tonks  
> @wellred - Lily Evans

** DIRECT MESSAGE: @padfoot AND @RJLupin **

 

@padfoot: HEY

 

@RJLupin: ???

 

@RJLupin: Hello?

 

@padfoot: are you the moon?

 

@RJLupin: What

 

@padfoot: because even when it’s dark you still seem to shine 

 

@RJLupin: Did you just…?

 

@RJLupin: Was that a pick up line?

 

@RJLupin: Hello???

 

***

 

** DIRECT MESSAGE: @padfoot AND @prongsypotter **

 

@padfoot: fuck

 

@prongsypotter: sirius i’m literally downstairs just come down and talk to me mate

 

@padfoot: james i did it

 

@prongsypotter: ???

 

@prongsypotter: did what???

 

@prongsypotter: oh no… it’s DM your crush day isn’t it

 

@prongsypotter: what’d you say to him

 

@padfoot: it was just a pick up line!

 

@prongsypotter: see this is why you should’ve talked to him months ago when you started following each other rather than just out of the blue like this

 

@padfoot: idk it seemed like a good opportunity

 

@prongsypotter: what’d you say?? send me a screenshot

 

@padfoot sent a photo

 

@prongsypotter: christ sirius i thought you had more game than that

 

@padfoot: jaaaaaaames i really like him

 

@prongsypotter: you don’t even know his name, only his initial and surname. and i doubt he knows anything about you. i don’t blame him for being confused

 

@padfoot: i literally tweet every five seconds, prongs

 

@prongsypotter: …. that is true

 

@prongsypotter: maybe try like an actual conversation starter. i dunno. ask him how he is or st. that’s what i do with lily when i want to chat

 

@padfoot: lily hates you

 

@prongsypotter: shhhhhh

 

@prongsypotter: why do you even like him so much?! you’ve got thousands of followers, how’d this one stick out to you so much?

 

@padfoot: idk. i go through everyone’s tweets before following them. he was just… so cute and nerdy and shy and i’ve been obsessed ever since. but he rarely tweets these days. and i’ve missed him even though we’ve never spoken 

 

@prongsypotter: okay okay easy romeo

 

@prongsypotter: come downstairs. mum’s made lamb curry and it’s just about ready. think wormy might come over as well, which’ll be funny. mum’s made it spicy tonight. we can chat about your crush then, figure out what to say to him in between laughing at peter

 

@padfoot: prongs ily

 

@prongsypotter: ew

 

@padfoot: :P

 

@prongsypotter: just get downstairs you tit

 

***

 

** DIRECT MESSAGE: @padfoot AND @RJLupin **

 

@padfoot: okay so prongs and wormtail told me i should try this again

 

@padfoot: hi. i’m sirius

 

@padfoot: i’m sorry if the other day was… weird

 

@RJLupin: Oh. Hello

 

@RJLupin: That’s okay

 

@RJLupin: What kind of names are Prongs and Wormtail?

 

@padfoot: YOU REPLIED!!!

 

@padfoot: !!!!!!!

 

@padfoot: those are my best mates. james is prongs, peter is wormtail. i’m padfoot. hi

 

@RJLupin: You already said hi. But hi… Padfoot.

 

@padfoot: afohksdhflskj

 

@padfoot: sorry

 

@padfoot: i’ve just wanted to talk to you for a really long time, but could never get the nerve, so i am QUITE hyped rn

 

@RJLupin: ?

 

@RJLupin: You’ve, like, thousands of followers though?

 

@RJLupin: Not sure why I’m so special haha

 

@padfoot: a) you’re cute af

 

@padfoot: b) your tweets are fucking ace

 

@padfoot: c) you live in BRISTOL?!?! coolest place. punk rock af

 

@RJLupin: How do you know what I look like?! I’ve never posted my face, really.

 

@RJLupin: And only for uni. I’m Welsh

 

@padfoot: okay well i’ve seen like your jaw and legs and collar bones. can confirm, you’re adorable

 

@RJLupin: You don’t even know my name, though 

 

@padfoot: you’re right there. i call you ‘moony’ in my head though. better than just R

 

@RJLupin: Moony? Does that explain the lame pick-up line?

 

@padfoot: ….maaaaaaaaybe

 

@padfoot: idk. the first tweet i saw of yours was about the moon. just kind of stuck, y’know?

 

@RJLupin: That’s… 

 

@RJLupin: That's actually really cute

 

@RJLupin: Like… I’m blushing

 

@padfoot: AM I DETECTING FLIRTING!!!!

 

@padfoot: omg. please say yes

 

@RJLupin: I mean… I guess a tiny bit?

 

@padfoot: mooooony

 

@padfoot: my heart is soaring… all the way…. to the MOON

 

@RJLupin: Oh my god

 

@padfoot: i really hope i’m not coming across as weird. prongs is making fun of me and telling me to take it easy

 

@RJLupin: No it’s fine. Actually… Yeah

 

@RJLupin: ….

 

@RJLupin: I’m just still kind of confused.

 

@RJLupin: Sorry. I’m not making any fucking sense

 

@padfoot: THAT IS OKAY

 

@padfoot: really. i just want to chat. from your occasional tweets i really like you and thought i’d just… jump in

 

@RJLupin: :)

 

@RJLupin: Thanks, Sirius

 

@padfoot: you’re welcome, moony

 

@RJLupin: It's Remus


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments on the first chapter, I really appreciate it! :)

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @padfoot AND @prongsypotter AND @w0rmtail**

 

@padfoot: REMUS

 

@padfoot: REMUUUUUS

 

@prongsypotter: pete i think he’s truly lost it this time

 

@w0rmtail: hmmm? what are we talking about?

 

@prongsypotter: padfoot's gone. rip

 

@padfoot: stfu james. HIS NAME IS REMUS

 

@prongsypotter: fucking hell you got a name?!

 

@w0rmtail: who are we talking about?

 

@padfoot: MOONY

 

@prongsypotter: okay you both have fucking lost it. wormy how can you be so clueless when sirius literally does not talk about anyone else except his twitter crush?! also sirius give me the details stat

 

@padfoot: HE FLIRTED BACK !!!!!

 

@padfoot: I AM SO IN LOVE

 

@padfoot: PLAN THE WEDDING

 

@prongsypotter: christ

 

@w0rmtail: will there be food

 

@prongsypotter: did you even have a decent conversation or was it just incessant flirting?

 

@padfoot: i just told him the truth and then we flirted kind of

 

@padfoot: also he’s welsh omg

 

@padfoot: do you think he has sheep!!!

 

@w0rmtail: farmers aren’t the only people that exist in wales, padfoot

 

@padfoot: yeah but he could definitely have sheep

 

@prongsypotter: why don’t you ask when you propose

 

@padfoot: muuuuum james is bullying me

 

@prongsypotter: am not!!

 

@prongsypotter: i’m happy for you mate

 

@prongsypotter: really

 

@prongsypotter: just… don’t get ahead of yourself, yeah? you barely know the guy

 

@w0rmtail: yeah remember that time you got catfished by that aussie guy a few years ago!!! lol

 

@prongsypotter: pete we promised not to bring that up again

 

@w0rmtail: oh shit right. sorry sirius

 

@padfoot: it’s okay

 

@padfoot: thanks guys

 

@padfoot: :)

 

@prongsypotter: any plans to talk to him again?

 

@padfoot: i hope so. don’t want to overdue it

 

@prongsypotter: good 

 

@prongsypotter: gtg, dad needs help in the garden. sirius, mum is asking for you

 

@prongsypotter: wormy you gonna go to the pub with us tonight?

 

@w0rmtail: i’ll be there!!! i hope marlene is around…

 

@padfoot: omw down now, see you later pete!!

 

***

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @RJLupin AND @alicethealmighty**

 

@RJLupin: Ummmm you’re never going to guess what happened last night…

 

@alicethealmighty: Uh

 

@alicethealmighty: You passed your driving practical?

 

@RJLupin: Lol

 

@RJLupin: No. Guess again

 

@alicethealmighty: You’re actually an alien?

 

@RJLupin: :/

 

@alicethealmighty: Well you’re not giving me much to work with!

 

@alicethealmighty: What’s up, Rem?

 

@RJLupin: He messaged me again…

 

@alicethealmighty: WHAT

 

@alicethealmighty: NO FUCKING WAY!!

 

@alicethealmighty: SIRIUS?!?!

 

@RJLupin: Yesssss

 

@alicethealmighty: I’m coming over right now

 

@RJLupin: I’m at work!!!

 

@alicethealmighty: Ugh

 

@alicethealmighty: Why are you messaging me at work!

 

@RJLupin: No one is in

 

@alicethealmighty: No one is ever in. It’s Wales

 

@RJLupin: Ha ha

 

@RJLupin: I get off in an hour. Stop in then, we’ll grab a coffee and then can have a film night

 

@alicethealmighty: Okay!!

 

@alicethealmighty: So what did you guys talk about?!

 

@RJLupin: Hold on, I’ll screenshot it 

 

@RJLupin sent a photo

 

@RJLupin: Here

 

@alicethealmighty: OMG

 

@alicethealmighty: He’s fucking adorable

 

@RJLupin: I knowwwww I can’t deal with it

 

@alicethealmighty: Rem I think he really likes you…

 

@alicethealmighty: Omfg he is such a flirt

 

@RJLupin: ALICE HELP WHAT DO I DO!!

 

@alicethealmighty: FLIRT BACK YOU DORK!!

 

@alicethealmighty: He’s in London right??

 

@RJLupin: Yeah, he lives in a posh bit of West London

 

@alicethealmighty: Is he in uni?

 

@RJLupin: No he isn’t

 

@alicethealmighty: Well once it’s back to term time you can come visit me hint hint wink wink and go on a date with him!!!

 

@RJLupin: Jesus Christ Alice

 

@RJLupin: It was just a little bit of flirting!

 

@alicethealmighty: No he definitely really likes you though!

 

@alicethealmighty: Flirt back! Get a meaningful conversation going!

 

@RJLupin: I’m scared

 

@alicethealmighty: Babe you’ve literally fancied this boy since you first made Twitter. You gotta do something with this

 

@RJLupin: What if I fuck it up?

 

@alicethealmighty: That would suck but it won’t happen

 

@RJLupin: :(

 

@alicethealmighty: Just try. Please? For me?

 

@RJLupin: Yeah. Okay

 

@alicethealmighty: Good

 

@alicethealmighty: I’m gonna pop into the shops then head your way. Want anything?

 

@RJLupin: Wispa pleeeeaaaase

 

@alicethealmighty: Of course ;) x

 

@alicethealmighty: See you soon!

 

@RJLupin: Bye x

 

***

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @padfoot AND @RJLupin**

 

@RJLupin: Hey

 

@RJLupin: My friend Alice is over and convincing me to message you again, sooo… Hello

 

@padfoot: OMG

 

@padfoot: HELLO MOONY. REMUS. REMUS MOONY LUPIN

 

@RJLupin: Haha. Hi :)

 

@padfoot: how are yoooouoououou

 

@RJLupin: I’m okay. Watching a film. How about yourself?

 

@padfoot: which film??

 

@padfoot: i’m good i am at the PUB with my mates

 

@padfoot: prongs is trying to woo lily. it’s not going very well

 

@padfoot: wormy is already puking in the toilet. we’re only three drinks in lmao

 

@RJLupin: Sounds like fun. The film is Bridget Jones’ Diary. I hate it. It’s one of Alice’s favourites though

 

@padfoot: omg but colin firth is so dreamy

 

@padfoot: but not as dreamy as you

 

@RJLupin: Yes I suppose

 

@RJLupin: Wait

 

@RJLupin: Oh my god

 

@padfoot: ;))))

 

@RJLupin: You’re insufferable

 

@padfoot: you like it

 

@RJLupin: ……

 

@padfoot: IS THAT AN AGREEMENT

 

@RJLupin: I…

 

@padfoot: YES I THINK IT IS

 

@padfoot: AWWWW MOONY

 

@RJLupin: Stooooop

 

@padfoot: never

 

@RJLupin: :)

 

@RJLupin: How is the pub?

 

@padfoot: entertaining

 

@padfoot: i think lily is going to actually punch prongs in the face soon if he doesn’t leave her alone

 

@padfoot: wormtail is back from the toilets. he looks like shite

 

@RJLupin: Lol. Poor Wormtail

 

@padfoot: it’s his own fault for being such a lightweight

 

@RJLupin: Bet I’m worse

 

@padfoot: i would hold your hair back for you

 

@RJLupin: Cheers

 

@RJLupin: I’ve a question…

  
@padfoot: shoot!

 

@RJLupin: Okay. Um. Do you really like me?

 

@padfoot: of course!

 

@RJLupin: I mean. Like me. Like, like like me.

 

@RJLupin: Oh god that doesn’t make any fucking sense

 

@RJLupin: I can’t believe I’m an English student

 

@RJLupin: Fuck

 

@padfoot: MOONY

 

@padfoot: REMUS

 

@padfoot: IT’S OKAY

 

@RJLupin: Euuuughh

 

@padfoot: i really like you. like, like like you

 

@RJLupin: Do you though?

 

@padfoot: YES!! why do you think i stupidly messaged you that one time!! i’ve fancied you for so long omg

 

@RJLupin: I’m… Oh my god

 

@RJLupin: I have too. Fancied you. I’ve fancied you for a long time

 

@padfoot: what are you doing right now?!

 

@RJLupin: Hiding in the toilet

 

@RJLupin: Don’t want Alice to see me blushing

 

@padfoot: fuck you are adorable

 

@padfoot: so we both like like each other. what does this mean

 

@RJLupin: I’ve no idea. I haven’t done… This. Ever

 

@RJLupin: And I still feel like you know nothing about me. We’ve never talked before four days ago.

 

@padfoot: you’re right

 

@padfoot: but does that really mean anything? aren’t we all strangers at some point?

 

@RJLupin: Wow. Deep

 

@padfoot: i did philosophy at a levels. i’m a poetic mastermind

 

@RJLupin: Well you’ve certainly wooed me

 

@RJLupin: Also hey we both did Philosophy at A Levels

 

@padfoot: lmao bet you did better than me though

 

@padfoot: i managed french okay, which was good. considering i grew up speaking it lol. aced at fine art tho

 

@RJLupin: You speak French and just ‘managed’ it?

 

@padfoot: couldn't be fucked tbh

 

@padfoot: what’d you do?

 

@RJLupin: English Lit, Philosophy, Sociology, and Latin

 

@RJLupin: Dropped History after AS Levels

 

@padfoot: smarty pants

 

@RJLupin: Have nothing better to do than study

 

@padfoot: tell me about yourself

 

@RJLupin: ?

 

@padfoot: i mean presumably you know a lot about me with the incessant amount i tweet

 

@RJLupin: Yeah quite a bit. I like knowing :)

 

@padfoot: well i want to know

 

@padfoot: besides things i’ve already gathered

 

@RJLupin: Okay…

 

@padfoot: i mean not all at once. but like… i’d like to know more than i do

 

@padfoot: because seriously (lol)

 

@padfoot: i really like you remus

 

@RJLupin: I like you too, Sirius

 

@padfoot: GOOD

 

@padfoot: <3

 

@padfoot: i’ve to go now, prongs is up to something and i am offended to not be included

 

@padfoot: i will message you later <3

 

@RJLupin: Have a good evening, Padfoot :)

 

@RJLupin: <3

 

***

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @RJLupin AND @alicethealmighty**

 

@alicethealmighty: Rem get out of the fucking toilet I can hear you squealing from two rooms away


	3. Chapter 3

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @padfoot AND @RJLupin**

 

@padfoot: omg

 

@padfoot: can i ask you a question..?

 

@RJLupin: Sure!

 

@padfoot: okay. i’m going to a family thing tonight

 

@RJLupin: Your shit family or James’?

 

@padfoot: related to shit family but not actually shit like walburga is. my cousin, her husband, and daughter. i’ve actually not seen her since i was a baby and she was like 18?

 

@RJLupin: Oh

 

@RJLupin: Who’s Walburga?

 

@padfoot: my lousy excuse of a mother. refuse to call her ‘mum’ anymore

 

@RJLuping: I don’t blame you

 

@padfoot: yeah. anyway, my cousin was disowned as well lmao

 

@RJLupin: What?!?! Sirius what the fuck?!?!

 

@padfoot: NEVER MIND THAT IT IS NOT IMPORTANT

 

@RJLupin: That is very important

 

@padfoot: can we please not talk about it rn? i have something much more important to discuss than my homophobic and racist family

 

@RJLupin: Yeah. Sorry

 

@padfoot: it’s okay

 

@padfoot: ANYWAY. when she called this morning to invite me over we just had a brief little catch up. you know how it is, haven’t seen each other in like two decades

 

@RJLupin: Mmm

 

@padfoot: and you know. the basic questions and all that. am i in uni, are the potters treating me well, how’s art going

 

@RJLupin: Sirius, out with it!

 

@padfoot: sorry i am so fucking nervous rn 

 

@padfoot: okay

 

@padfoot: so i maybe let it slip that i had a boyfriend

 

@padfoot: it just sort of fell out of my mouth because i was thinking about you and how happy you make me and how i wish you were my boyfriend 

 

@padfoot: and i know that what we have right now is… like. casual and stuff yeah? and it’s okay if you want it to remain that way… we still don’t know each other a whole lot

 

@padfoot: but if you’re okay with it… i’d like to not have to retract that statement when i go to dinner tonight

 

@padfoot: … remus??

 

@RJLupin: Sorry. I’m here

 

@padfoot: i’m sorry i shouldn’t have said anything

 

@RJLupin: Are you… Officially asking me out?

 

@padfoot: YES

 

@RJLupin: Omg. Sirius

 

@padfoot: ?!??!?!???!?!??!?!!!!!

 

@RJLupin: Of course. Yes. You can call me your boyfriend all you like. But only if I can do the same

 

@padfoot: kajHFDSLKGHSKDJ FUCK!!

 

@padfoot: MOONY YOU CAN’T JUST GET ALL ROMANTIC LIKE THAT AND NOT WARN A BLOKE

 

@padfoot: i can’t stop grinning

 

@padfoot: james is running downstairs to tell mum and dad

 

@padfoot: omg this family. i can’t. dad just came up and gave me a slap on the back and said to invite you round for curry night sometime

 

@RJLupin: Aw you call them Mum and Dad?

 

@padfoot: yeah :) makes me feel really good

 

@RJLupin: That makes me so happy <3

 

@RJLupin: I would love to have curry night some time

 

@padfoot: i’ll tell mum not to make it too spicy so your pasty white welsh stomach can handle it ;)

 

@RJLupin: Lol rude

 

@RJLupin: Thank you though

 

@RJLupin: My stomach appreciates it

 

@padfoot: all out of love, my moony <3

 

@padfoot: lmao look, prongs is jealous of us

 

@padfoot shared a Tweet: “@prongsypotter: when your best mate gets a boyfriend and you can’t even get a smile back :((((”

 

@padfoot: LOLOLOL EVANS STRIKES BACK

 

@padfoot shared a Tweet: “@wellred: @prongsypotter Shut the fuck up, Potter”

 

@RJLupin: Is that Lily?

 

@padfoot: yeah!

 

@padfoot: she actually doesn’t hate him like she used to. it’s all kind of up in the air at the moment. i reckon they’ll be dating by christmas

 

@RJLupin: Really?

 

@padfoot: yeah. we all went to school together (me, pete, james, lily). james and i had a kind of enemy thing with her at the time best friend. i think they’ve parted ways now though

 

@padfoot: and now lily only looks like she wants to punch prongs about 50% of the time

 

@padfoot: so i’d say things are going well

 

@RJLupin: I’m looking through her tweets now

 

@RJLupin: She sure tweets to him a lot…

 

@RJLupin: I’ll bet she likes him

 

@RJLupin: At least that’s what it seems like

 

@padfoot: mmm

 

@padfoot: hey what’s your favourite colour?

 

@RJLupin: Green. Why?

 

@padfoot: just wondering ;)

 

@padfoot sent a photo

 

@RJLupin: What the fuck

 

@RJLupin: Did you just send me a picture of your ear?

 

@padfoot: maaaaaybe

 

@padfoot: i put in jade tunnels. because you like green

 

@RJLupin: Ah, that makes sense

 

@RJLupin: I’ll be honest, when I saw ‘padfoot sent a photo’, I was expecting something else

 

@padfoot: oh?!?!?!? ;))))

 

@padfoot: and what would that be, my dear moony?

 

@RJLupin: Oh my god

 

@RJLupin: Please don’t. I’m about to have tea with my nan

 

@padfoot: ;)))

 

@RJLupin: STOP

 

@padfoot: don’t worry, no dick pics at this time

 

@padfoot: i’m on my way to the tube station

 

@padfoot: chiswick is LIT today!

 

@padfoot: look at this dog!!!

 

@padfoot sent a photo

 

@RJLupin: I’m sorry I’m still thinking about earlier

 

@padfoot: ;)

 

@padfoot: i am going underground now, i will talk to you later <3 

 

@RJLupin: Byeeee

 

@RJLupin: Good luck with your cousin!

 

@padfoot: thank u xx

 

@RJLupin: <3

 

@RJLupin: P.S. I like your ears

 

@RJLupin: But I’d like them better if the thing they’re attached to was between my legs

 

@RJLupin: Fuck that was horrible

 

@RJLupin: I’m leaving bye

 

***

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @RJLupin AND @alicethealmighty**

 

@RJLupin sent a photo

 

@RJLupin: Alice why do I even fucking try

 

@alicethealmighty: LMAO THAT IS THE WORST PICK UP LINE I HAVE EVER SEEN

 

@alicethealmighty: I’M FUCKING HOWLING

 

@RJLupin: >:(

 

***

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @padfoot AND @RJLupin**

 

@padfoot: not to be crass but i literally had a boner the entire way to shoreditch and it’s all your fault

 

@RJLupin: ;)

 

@RJLupin: I’m sorry I think that was the worst thing I’ve ever said

 

@padfoot: i mean no offence but it was pretty bad

 

@padfoot: still got me all hot and bothered though

 

@RJLupin: I blushed with shame for about twenty minutes after sending it

 

@RJLupin: I’m so sorry

 

@padfoot: but i liked it

 

@padfoot: i want more light-hearted moony

 

@RJLupin: I’ll try to flirt more often then, since it’s such an utter disaster

 

@padfoot: nah you’re probably cute af when you try to flirt

 

@padfoot: I’LL BET YOU BLUSH REALLY EASILY

 

@RJLupin: You got me there

 

@RJLupin: I’m actually blushing right now

 

@padfoot: omfg i can’t deal with how cute you are

 

@padfoot: okay i am outside my cousin’s house and am about to head in. it’s really weird. shoreditch is crazy

 

@padfoot: i’ll message you after x

 

@RJLupin: Bye Padfoot <3

 

***

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @RJLupin AND @ItsTonks**

 

@ItsTonks: HOLY FUCK REMUS YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO FUCKING BELIEVE THIS

 

@ItsTonks: MUM HAS ONE OF HER FELLOW HATED RELATIVES OVER FOR DINNER WHO SHE HASN’T SEEN SINCE SHE WAS LIKE OUR AGE AND IT’S SIRIUS?!?!??!?

 

@ItsTonks: AS IN YOUR TWITTER CRUSH SIRIUS

 

@ItsTonks: I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS. HE IS IN MY HOUSE. SITTING AT MY TABLE. LAUGHING AT MY DAD’S LAME JOKES

 

@ItsTonks: MUM TOLD ME HER COUSIN OR WHATEVER’S NAME WAS SIRIUS AND IT JUST DIDN’T LINK UNTIL I SAW HIM WALK THROUGH THE DOOR. WE ALL HAVE WEIRD ASS NAMES IN THIS FAMILY

 

@ItsTonks: REEEEMUUUUUUS

 

@RJLupin: Dora what the fuck

 

@RJLupin: Are you shitting me?!?!?!

 

@RJLupin: This is a prank right?

 

@ItsTonks: I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS

 

@ItsTonks: omfg remus he is GORGEOUS

 

@ItsTonks: no wonder you’re in love

 

@ItsTonks: i kind of want to be like ‘hey you know my best friend in the whole wide world yeah?? no not alice!!! remus lupin?? heard of him??? you should ask him out!’

 

@ItsTonks: unless alice has already messaged him the same thing

 

@ItsTonks: which is totally something she would do

 

@ItsTonks: REMUS WHY AREN’T YOU REPLYING!!!!!!

 

@ItsTonks: MY FUCKING THIRD COUSIN OR WHATEVER IS YOUR TWITTER CRUSH

 

@RJLupin: Do you mean to tell me you’re sitting with Sirius right now?

 

@RJLupin: Also… He might be my boyfriend now

 

@RJLupin: And it’s first cousin once removed

 

@ItsTonks: HWAT THE FUCL

 

@ItsTonks: no i’m in the toilet losing it

 

@ItsTonks: why didn't you tell me?!?!?! did you tell alice before me?!?!

 

@RJLupin: What?? No!

 

@RJLupin: It only just happened… like… an hour ago

 

@ItsTonks: omg

 

@ItsTonks: this is so crazy

 

@ItsTonks: I’M GONNA ASK HIM ABOUT YOU

 

@RJLupin: Wait, Dora!

 

@ItsTonks: TOO LATE FUCKER

 

@ItsTonks: need to get back to dinner, ttyl xxxx

 

***

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @padfoot AND @RJLupin**

 

@padfoot: so

 

@padfoot: your best friend is cool ;)

 

@padfoot: she wouldn’t stop making blow job jokes from across the table

 

@padfoot: i like her

 

@RJLupin: Oh my god

 

@RJLupin: I can’t believe this, actually?!?!

 

@padfoot: me neither lol

 

@padfoot: tonks came back from the toilet with a shit eating grin on her face and i was like ??? wtf girl we just met why are you looking at me like that

 

@padfoot: and she was just like… ;) ;) ;) ;)

 

@padfoot: and then she mouthed your name and i was just ???

 

@RJLupin: Omfg Dora

 

@padfoot: HOW U KNOW MY MOONY

 

@padfoot: meanwhile andromeda was watching this whole exchange with the funniest look on her face

 

@RJLupin: I love Mrs Tonks so much I can’t believe she’s your cousin?!

 

@padfoot: i can’t stop grinning

 

@padfoot: we were destined to be together

 

@RJLupin: So I take it dinner was good, then? Haha

 

@padfoot: incredible. ted is a good cook

 

@padfoot: would’ve been better with my boyfriend there though <3

 

@padfoot: please tell me you’re blushing rn

 

@RJLupin: Of course I am

 

@padfoot: <3333

 

@RJLupin: Dora freaked out about me not telling her within 5 seconds of asking you out

 

@padfoot: yeah she told me to give you shit

 

@RJLupin: She already has 

 

@RJLupin: God I love her

 

@RJLupin: I can’t believe you two are related

 

@padfoot: i’m dating my cousin’s daughter’s best friend

 

@RJLupin: *first cousin once removed’s best friend 

 

@padfoot: thank you, nerd

 

@padfoot: that is much easier to say. not

 

@padfoot: okay i just got home and prongs is itching for details

 

@padfoot: i’ll message you later tonight, yeah?

 

@RJLupin: It’s a date <3 x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a bit of time! My uni workload has just multiplied by like 10000% with end of term coursework due soon, but I found some time to get this done. Thanks for all the comments so far, I appreciate each and every one :)

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @RJLupin AND @ItsTonks AND @alicethealmighty**

 

@alicethealmighty: Yo when the fuck were you gonna tell us you had a boyfriend

 

@ItsTonks: ikr

 

@RJLupin: Ugh you guys… It just happened

 

@alicethealmighty: AND YOU DIDN’T IMMEDIATELY THINK TO MESSAGE US?!?!

 

@RJLupin: Christ

 

@ItsTonks: when are you gonna meeeeet

 

@ItsTonks: can’t believe i met your boyfriend before you did

 

@RJLupin: Idk we haven’t… Talked about that. Ever

 

@RJLupin: It’s all relatively new

 

@RJLupin: Like only a couple of weeks

 

@alicethealmighty: But you’ve fancied each other for ages

 

@ItsTonks: it’s a sign

 

@ItsTonks: come visit me in london for a bit and then sneak out and have a date w him!

 

@RJLupin: DORA

 

@alicethealmighty: I offered him the same thing for term time

 

@alicethealmighty: Rem you lucked out

 

@alicethealmighty: Over holidays you have Tonks in London, and term time you have me in London

 

@ItsTonks: there’s always a good excuse for you to see sirius!!!!

 

@RJLupin: You’re both impossible

 

@ItsTonks: you love us for it

 

@alicethealmighty: :)

 

@RJLupin: You’re right, I do

 

***

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @padfoot AND @RJLupin**

 

@padfoot: so how /do/ you know tonks?

 

@RJLupin: Alice and I met her at an open day for uni haha

 

@RJLupin: And then Alice ended up accepting an offer for a different uni, in London. But Dora and I both go to Bristol and were flatmates our first year in halls

 

@RJLupin: So now the three of us are really close. Dora and I flat shared last year and are doing the same this year

 

@padfoot: and alice?

 

@RJLupin: Known her since we were both in nappies

 

@padfoot: awwwww. that’s cute

 

@padfoot: i hope this isn’t too soon but. i’d really love if you could come visit me in london some time 

 

@padfoot: i could show you my favourite places and mum would make us curry and prongs would bug the shit out of us

 

@RJLupin: That sounds amazing :)

 

@RJLupin: Not sure how I’d afford it though. Trains are expensive, I’d probably have to get a coach instead

 

@padfoot: that’s doable! 

 

@padfoot: i could meet you in victoria and we could have a wander round central

 

@RJLupin: I would love that. So much

 

@RJLupin: You could always come see me in Bristol too, if you like

 

@RJLupin: I mean it’s no London, but there’s a great LGBT scene. I don’t go out much because I’m too shy to go without Dora or Alice but it’d be fun to go with a date.

 

@RJLupin: If you want

 

@padfoot: omg moony!!!

 

@padfoot: you’re so fucking adorable i might SCREAM

 

@padfoot: i wish you were here right now so i could make out with you

 

@padfoot: ….sorry if that’s too much lol i’ll calm down

 

@RJLupin: No Christ that sounds amazing

 

@RJLupin: I’ve never been kissed before

 

@RJLupin: Unless you count Dora and Alice. But that’s always just platonic drunken shenanigans

 

@padfoot: WHAT

 

@padfoot: oh god you POOR SOUL

 

@padfoot: kissing is the reason i’m alive

 

@padfoot: without it i’d be DEAD

 

@RJLupin: Okay calm down, drama queen

 

@padfoot: I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’VE NEVER BEEN KISSED YOU’RE TOO CUTE TO HAVE NEVER BEEN KISSED

 

@RJLupin: Lol funny

 

@padfoot: don’t worry moony

 

@padfoot: when we meet, i’ll kiss you enough to make up for all 20 years you haven't been kissed 

 

@RJLupin: Ahhhh

 

@RJLupin: I’m gonna melt

 

@padfoot: why are you so cute

 

@padfoot: i honestly can’t deal with you

 

@RJLupin: You’re the flirtiest person I’ve ever met and I honestly don’t know how I ended up with you

 

@RJLupin: I’m not worthy

 

@padfoot: you take that back remus lupin

 

@RJLupin: Noooooo

 

@RJLupin: I’m really nothing special

 

@padfoot: i wish you wouldn’t be so hard on yourself

 

@padfoot: i’ve seen some of your tweets and they make me so sad :(

 

@RJLupin: I’ve never had the best confidence

 

@RJLupin: And I’ve got, like, crippling anxiety

 

@RJLupin: Shit, I’m sorry, that’s so depressing to tell someone

 

@RJLupin: It’s getting really late, I should let you sleep

 

@padfoot: remus :(

 

@padfoot: i wish i could hug you

 

@padfoot: i wish i knew how to give you the confidence you deserve. you’re beautiful

 

@RJLupin: I’m not.

 

@padfoot: please don’t say that

 

@padfoot: i need to go to bed now, but just know i wish i was there right now

 

@padfoot sent a photo

 

@padfoot: here’s me blowing a kiss

 

@RJLupin: Omg 

 

@RJLupin sent a photo

 

@RJLupin: Here’s one back <3

 

@padfoot: :)

 

@padfoot: night moony

 

@RJLupin: Night Padfoot

 

***

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @padfoot AND @ItsTonks**

 

@padfoot: ugh tonks help

 

@ItsTonks: hello to you too, cuz

 

@ItsTonks: bout damn time you found me here

 

@padfoot: we’ve known each other for less than 24 hours

 

@ItsTonks: yeah but we’re BROS

 

@padfoot: you know what, you’re right

 

@padfoot: can you help me w something?

 

@ItsTonks: yeah what’s up?

 

@padfoot: it’s remus

 

@ItsTonks: if you broke his heart i’ll fucking murder you in your goddamn sleep, black

 

@padfoot: god no

 

@padfoot: never

 

@padfoot: it’s just… he told me about his anxiety tonight

 

@ItsTonks: ah

 

@ItsTonks: was wondering if that had come up yet. haven’t had a chance to ask him though

 

@padfoot: yeah well it just did and i freaked out so i told him i was going to sleep

 

@padfoot: i just feel so helpless

 

@padfoot: i’ve known him for such a short time but god i’ve never cared about a boy so much in my life

 

@ItsTonks: omg awwww

 

@ItsTonks: have you told him that?

 

@padfoot: kinda? it seems like every time i compliment him he just brushes it off

 

@ItsTonks: yeah he does that

 

@padfoot: is it really serious?

 

@ItsTonks: uh

 

@ItsTonks: long version… it’s incredibly complicated and is probably something he should tell you about himself and it’s not my place to tell you anything

 

@ItsTonks: but short version… yes it’s serious

 

@padfoot: no i wouldn’t expect you to tell me anything. i just… wondered

 

@padfoot: i’m worried

 

@ItsTonks: remus is the strongest person i know. don’t worry too much

 

@padfoot: still gonna worry

 

@ItsTonks: of course you are

 

@ItsTonks: go to sleep you idiot. it’s half three in the morning

 

@padfoot: i can’t sleep james is on the phone with lily and i can hear him flirting and it’s making me want to gouge my eyes out

 

@ItsTonks: god remus told me you’re dramatic

 

@ItsTonks: well I’M going to bed. i’ll ttyl

 

@padfoot: night tonks

 

@ItsTonks: night sirius

 

***

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @padfoot AND @prongsypotter**

 

@padfoot: james stfu

 

@prongsypotter: I HAVE A DATE WITH EVANS NEXT WEEK

 

@padfoot: yeah i can tell by your shouting

 

@padfoot: go to sleep

 

@prongsypotter: IT IS TIME TO CELEBRATE, PADFOOT MY DEAR FRIEND

 

@padfoot: james

 

@padfoot: no

 

@padfoot: jaaaaaaames

 

@padfoot: i’m tired

 

@prongsypotter: i’m gonna go get that whiskey dad has stashed in the cupboard. see you in a sec

 

@padfoot: it’s a good thing i love you otherwise i would’ve punched you in the face years ago

 

***

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @padfoot AND @RJLupin**

 

@padfoot: moonyi loveedds youu

 

@padfoot: mooooooonyyyyy

 

@padfoot: moony wakes uo i want ot snog

 

@padfoot: moons

 

@padfoot: omg moony pleease don’t be szmad when yoinwake yp

 

@padfoot: pRONGS JUST FELL OUT OF A WAITROSE TROLLEY

 

@padfoot: okay im falling asleep p now moony ,. i love youuuuuouooyououou


	5. Chapter 5

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @padfoot AND @RJLupin**

 

@RJLupin: Uh. Morning?

 

@padfoot: christ

 

@padfoot: how are you up

 

@padfoot: it is the hour of satan

 

@padfoot: fuck

 

@padfoot: it’s so early

 

@padfoot: I’M GONNA DIE

 

@RJLupin: It’s half past 1 in the afternoon

 

@padfoot: I’M GONNA DIE

 

@RJLupin: You’re ridiculous

 

@padfoot: oh god did i really send those things

 

@padfoot: fuck

 

@RJLupin: You did

 

@padfoot: i hate whiskey

 

@RJLupin: Why were you drinking on a Wednesday night?

 

@padfoot: james got a date w lily

 

@padfoot: finally

 

@padfoot: i’m sorry if i made you uncomfortable, moony

 

@RJLupin: It made me smile :)

 

@RJLupin: Did James really fall out of a trolley?

 

@padfoot: oH CHRIST WE WENT DOWN TO THE HIGH STREET TO GET MORE ALCOHOL AND FOUND A TROLLEY I FORGOT

 

@padfoot: i’m looking through my photos now

 

@padfoot: okay so apparently prongs split open his leg last night, according to this pic

 

@padfoot sent a photo

 

@RJLupin: Oh my god

 

@padfoot: i should probs check on him to make sure he’s okay???

 

@padfoot: but tbh i feel like the devil is currently inhabiting my stomach and throat

 

@padfoot: AND MY HEAD christ it hurts

 

@RJLupin: Drink some water and have a paracetamol

 

@padfoot: the end is nigh, moony

 

@padfoot: the light… it’s coming…

 

@padfoot: wait that’s the sun peaking through the curtains

 

@RJLupin: *peeking

 

@padfoot: yes thank you english student

 

@padfoot: i’m going back to bed

 

@RJLupin: Lmao

 

@RJLupin: Have a good nap x

 

***

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @RJLupin AND @wellred**

 

@wellred: lmao are you remus?

 

@RJLupin: Yes. You’re Lily?

 

@wellred: yeah that’s me

 

@wellred: i wanted to let you know that sirius called me last night

 

@wellred: to, and i quote “thank me for giving prongs a chance”

 

@wellred: he then proceeded to talk about you for about 17 minutes

 

@RJLupin: Oh my god

 

@wellred: he’s fuckin mad about you lol

 

@RJLupin: He was just drunk

 

@wellred: drunk and mad about you ;)

 

@RJLupin: Oh my god

 

@wellred: lol

 

@wellred: i need to get going, but just thought i’d let you know haha

 

@wellred: it was nice talking to you, remus

 

@RJLupin: Cheers, Lily

 

***

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @padfoot AND @prongsypotter**

 

@prongsypotter: did you use my phone to call lily last night you little shit

 

@padfoot: no??? 

 

@padfoot: maybe???

 

@padfoot: i’ve no idea mate i can’t remember a thing

 

@padfoot: WAIT

 

@padfoot: i think i did

 

@prongsypotter: fuuuuuuck

 

@prongsypotter: do u remember what you said??????

 

@prongsypotter: i have two missed calls from her and a text that just says ‘lol’ and a dm 

 

@padfoot: calm down

 

@padfoot: oh my god james stop yelling i am SO hungover

 

@prongsypotter: sirius why is my leg cut open 

 

@padfood: i'm going back to bed

 

@pronsgypotter: padfoot

 

@padfoot: stop blowing up my mobile

 

@prongsypotter: sirius there's blood all over

 

@padfoot: don't care

 

@padfoot: i'm turning my mobile off now 

 

***

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @RJLupin AND @ItsTonks**

 

@RJLupin: Sirius drunk texted me last night what do I do?!?!

 

@ItsTonks: uhhh

 

@ItsTonks: make fun of him ???

 

@RJLupin: He said the L thing

 

@ItsTonks: ……lesbian???

 

@ItsTonks: weird, i didn’t take him for a lesbian

 

@RJLupin: Tonks be serious please

 

@ItsTonks: i can’t be sirius, that’s your bf!!!

 

@RJLupin: Never mind I’ll message Alice

 

@ItsTonks: LMAO CHILL REMUS

 

@ItsTonks: idk, i don’t really know what to tell you

 

@ItsTonks: i mean A he was drunk but also B he does really like you

 

@ItsTonks: do you L word him??? :-)

 

@RJLupin: I don’t know

 

@RJLupin: He might hate me if we ever meet

 

@RJLupin: I’m kind of so stressed about it

 

@RJLupin: Like it was almost easier when he was just this unreachable Twitter crush that I could secretly pine over but now I have him and everything is changing and I could so easily fuck everything up and taint everything like I could ruin his whole life and then I would feel so shitty about it ugh fuck

 

@ItsTonks: hey

 

@RJLupin: I’m not good at relationships that’s why I’ve never done them I don’t know how to be with another person I don’t know how to kiss or how to fuck what if he wants to like sext and stuff and I’m just here like an absolute disappointing idiot!!!

 

@ItsTonks: remus….

 

@RJLupin: And then if we meet it’s just going to be so underwhelming for him and he’ll realise how pointless this whole thing is and how I’ve made it to seem like this big thing like I love him and stuff but really I was just a quick fuck maybe ???

 

@ItsTonks: REMUS

 

@ItsTonks: babe, breathe

 

@ItsTonks: please

 

@ItsTonks: you’re gonna talk yourself into a panic attack

 

@ItsTonks: you’re not making any sense so please just… breathe for a sec

 

@ItsTonks: …

 

@ItsTonks: better?

 

@RJLupin: Fuck

 

@RJLupin: I’m sorry

 

@RJLupin: Yeah I’m okay

 

@RJLupin: Mum brought me tea and chocolate

 

@ItsTonks: good <3 see if alice can come over?

 

@RJLupin: Yeah she is coming round tonight

 

@RJLupin: Oh no Dora

 

@ItsTonks: what??

 

@RJLupin: I think I might love him

 

@RJLupin: I…

 

@ItsTonks: !!!!!!!!!

 

@RJLupin: I want to meet him

 

@ItsTonks: it would be so easy! 

 

@ItsTonks: hey why don’t you see about getting a coach ticket down for like next weekend or something?? you can stay here and we’ll do dinner w sirius

 

@RJLupin: Maybe… It might be too soon

 

@RJLupin: I still haven’t heard his voice, even

 

@ItsTonks: true

 

@ItsTonks: i guess i’m getting ahead of myself lmao! sorry for, like, projecting myself into your relationship

 

@RJLupin: You know I love you though <3

 

@ItsTonks: i’m gonna tell sirius he’s got competition

 

@ItsTonks: he def can’t compete w me

 

@ItsTonks: i have pink hair

 

@ItsTonks: and all he has is that fucking luscious mane 

 

@ItsTonks: and more piercings than me

 

@ItsTonks: oh no i can’t compete !

 

@RJLupin: Lol Dora

 

@ItsTonks: ;)

 

@RJLupin: I’m gonna message him now

 

@ItsTonks: go get him tiger

 

@RJLupin: Please never call me tiger again

 

***

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @padfoot AND @ItsTonks**

 

@ItsTonks: yo i think remus is about to message you and fyi he just like talked himself into a panic about 5 minutes

 

@padfoot: is he okay?!?!

 

@ItsTonks: yeah! nothing too bad, just thought you should know

 

@ItsTonks: it was about you, just stress i guess? with being in an online relationship

 

@padfoot: okay. thank you for letting me know

 

@ItsTonks: s’what family is for.. or at least that’s what they say x

 

***

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @padfoot AND @RJLupin**

 

@RJLupin: Hiiii

 

@padfoot: hi moony :)

 

@padfoot: are you okay?

 

@RJLupin: Did Dora message you 

 

@padfoot: yeah she did

 

@RJLupin: Lol great. That’s embarrassing

 

@padfoot: do you want to talk about it?

 

@RJLupin: Not really

 

@padfoot: hey that’s fine x

 

@RJLupin: Maybe some other time?

 

@padfoot: of course!

 

@padfoot: i care about you a lot moony

 

@padfoot: i want to always be here for you

 

@RJLupin: That’s sweet of you to say

 

@padfoot: i mean it!

 

@padfoot: you are the moon to my stars

 

@padfoot: sorry that was a shit simile

 

@RJLupin: Metaphor, actually

 

@padfoot: goddammit

 

@padfoot: i actually thought about it, too

 

@padfoot: i was SURE it was a simile

 

@RJLupin: When we meet we can do grammar lessons

 

@padfoot: the only lessons i want from you are lessons on looking THAT fucking cute

 

@RJLupin: Do you ever stop flirting?

 

@padfoot: nope

 

@padfoot: never

 

@padfoot: better get used to it, moony x

 

@RJLupin: I don't think that will be an issue

 

@padfoot: GOOD

 

@padfoot: christ okay i have to go prongs is STILL hungover and i just heard crashing noises coming from his room

 

@RJLupin: Lol poor James

 

@RJLupin: Bye Padfoot x

 

@padfoot: bye moony! love u x

 

***

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE: @RJLupin AND @alicethealmighty AND @ItsTonks**

 

@RJLupin: 999 I’m in love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first chat style fic and would love for some feedback! Also I'm terrible at making friends and am relatively new to the HP fandom, I'd love to make some friends! I'm on Twitter at @simonjpg and Tumblr at simonjpg (main blog) or protegototalvm (HP sideblog). Feel free to stop by and have a chat :)


End file.
